


Humor In Any Situation

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: amusing<br/>Word Count: 90</p>
    </blockquote>





	Humor In Any Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: amusing  
> Word Count: 90

Part of Red finds it amusing, to watch Abigail struggle. Whether it be when serving Abigail and her true love, Thomas, at the diner. One button too many open on her shirt, her breasts pushing up, almost taunting her. Red even finds a naked Abigail, struggling against her bed bonds, begging for release slightly humorous. _Oh how the mighty have fallen indeed,_ she thinks.

“If only your _husband_ could see you now, eh?” The look Abigail gives Red in response is almost enough for Red to stop her teasing. Almost. 


End file.
